Leçons particulières
by Romania
Summary: Avoir un tuteur? L'enfer...pire encore si on se nomme Kyo Soma et que notre tuteur se trouve à être notre rival. Et cette remplaçante qui semble en savoir beaucoup trop sur lui, qui est-elle? Comment Kyo va-t-il s'en sortir? Kyo x Yuki
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Leçons particulières

**Auteur :** Et oui c'est le retour de Romania

**Couple **: Kyo x Yuki qui s'en serait douté??? Et peut-être Tohru x Momiji :P

**Disclamer :** Et non il ne sont pas à moi-même si j'espère toujours!

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

Prologue

Une drôle de remplaçante…

Coucher sur son bureau de classe, Kyo dormait. Que dire de plus? Il dormait toujours au soleil, c'était un fait. Maintenant les profs avaient renoncés à le réveiller, ou même à l'avertir. De toute façon, s'il pochait son année, c'était son problème!

Alors Kyo dormait et ses notes chutaient.

Les choses auraient pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu si en retard dans ses cours pour ne plus être capable de rattraper les autres si ce n'avait été de Mademoiselle Kazumi, celle qui remplaça leur prof principal, Madame Maïka lorsque celle-ci tomba enceinte…

Nous étions vendredi…

Ce jour là, le soleil était particulièrement fort. Un de ses doux rayon s'était glissé sur le bureau de Kyo le faisant sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Il faut dire que ses nuits il les passaient à s'entraîner dans l'espoir de réussir à battre son cousin Yuki en combat singulier plutôt qu'à dormir. Alors il avait besoin des heures de sommeil que lui offraient les cours de Madame Maïka.

- Bonjours à tous! Je m'appelle Kazumi et je serai votre nouvelle professeure principale pour les prochains mois.

Dans la classe, tous regardaient la jeune femme qui venait d'entrée. Grande, élancée, possédant de long cheveux miel et des yeux vert forêt, elle était une vraie beauté. La plupart des garçons de la classe se regardèrent entre eux marmonnant des commentaires sur la beauté de la remplaçante alors que Yuki regardait de biais son cousin dormir. Il faut dire que c'était quand il dormait que Yuki aimait le mieux Kyo. Il semblait calme dans son sommeil, ce qui le changeait de lorsqu'il était réveiller.De plus Yuki pouvait l'observer à volonté lorsqu'il dormait.

Le Prince détourna à regret son regard de Kyo, reportant son attention sur la prof. Après tout personne ne devait savoir qu'il regardait son cousin et qu'il le trouvait mignon dans son sommeil…

- Je crois savoir que vous êtes rendu au chapitre 10 dans la matière, c'est exact?

En parlant la prof s'était approchée de Kyo avant de se pencher à sa hauteur. Le chat, profondément endormi, ne sentit que vaguement son parfum mais ne bougea pas. Alors Mlle Kazumi donna un léger coup sur son bureau de quoi le réveiller. Le rouquin ouvrit rapidement les yeux et dévisagea la jeune femme.

- Qui êtes vous?

La question de Kyo fit rire un bon nombre d'élèves alors que la prof croisait les bras.

- Bienvenu parmi nous monsieur Kyo Soma. Sachez que j'ai entendu parler de vous et de votre excellente capacité à dormir pendant les cours. Sachez aussi qu'avec moi ça ne passe pas!

Mlle Kazumi souriait même si son ton était tout sauf amusé. Puis se détournant de Kyo elle retourna à l'avant en lançant :

- Vous resterez après les cours!

Le sang de Kyo se glaça. Quelque chose dans cette femme, qui soit dit en passant était trop belle pour être réelle, faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'impuissance. Quelque chose clochait, il en avait la certitude.

Le reste du cours se déroula de façon normale si on excluait deux choses :

1 : Kyo était réveillé et attentif.

2 : Les gars de la classe étaient très calmes.

Ces deux point firent plaisir à Yuki qui put enfin suivre un cours dans le silence.

Lorsque la cloche retentie, la plupart de élèves saluèrent la remplaçante avant de quitter la pièce. Yuki sorti dans les derniers, jetant un regard à Kyo qui fixait la cour d'école. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à accrocher le regard du chat, Yuki quitta la pièce. Kyo pour sa part regarda dans la direction de la porte juste à temps pour voir une tignasse argentée disparaître dans la foule d'élève. Il était maintenant seul avec la prof.

- Approchez monsieur Soma, fit-elle assise derrière son bureau, je ne vais tout de même pas vous manger!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui renforça les soupçons de Kyo à son égard. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette prof. Néanmoins, Kyo obéit et s'approcha de son bureau l'air méfiant. Puis, son arrogance reprenant le dessus sur sa méfiance il lança :

- Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera? Trois heures de colle pour emporter?

Mlle Kazumi répondit à cette provocation avec le sourire en répliquant :

- Non, une heure de tutorat, trois fois semaine pendant un mois!

De nouveau Kyo se glaça. Ha non, c'était pas vrai. Du tutorat? Plutôt mourir. Lui montrer quelque chose à quelqu'un alors qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à rien?

- Vous vous trompez de personne M'dame. Je ne serai pas d'une grande aide pour un élève!

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre.

- Vous ne serez pas tuteur, Monsieur Soma mais élève en difficulté. C'est-à-dire que je vais trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de votre cas. Un genre de professeur particulier! Votre premier cour commence demain soir, ici même à 7 heure tapante!

Kyo ne rajouta rien se disant qu'il pourrait toujours fausser compagnie à ce tuteur. Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand Mlle Kazumi ajouta :

- Au fait, si vous ne vous pliez pas à mes exigences vous serez renvoyé de cette école, c'est clair.

Kyo jura silencieusement puis se retourna de bord souriant même s'il avait une vague envie de frapper la jeune femme avant de dire un « Oui madame» et de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Mlle Kazumi regarda un instant la porte qui venait de se refermer avant de sortir un papier de son bureau.

- Voyons, qui pourrait servir de tuteur à cette furie, fit-elle tout haut. Ha le voilà.

Son regard glissa sur l'un des derniers noms de la liste.

Yuki Soma.

Alors elle sorti son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone…

* * *

_Voili voilou une nouvelle fics sur mes chouchou, Kyo et Yuki (même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre)._

_Vous avez aimé, pas aimer, adorer?_

_Laisser moi une review de toute façon!_

_À bientôt,_

_Romania_

_p.s : Dans le prochain chapitre, Yuki acceptera-t-il la proposition de la prof? Kyo se présentera-t-il au rendez vous? C'est à voir!_


	2. Te blesser est si facile

**Titre: **Leçons particulières

**Auteur: **Romania ( oui oui je suis de retour)

**Couple: **Kyo x Yuki, surement d'autre plus tard

**Disclamer:** Ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

_Voilà le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Te blesser est si facile

Dans la demeure des Soma tout était calme jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone vienne briser le silence. Shiguré, sachant très bien que Tohru de même que Yuki étaient occupés, répondit.

- YUKI, cria-t-il. Téléphone!

Assis par terre entrain de faire ses devoirs, Yuki pesta contre la personne qui téléphonait. Avec huit pages de math à remettre pour le lendemain plus un texte de français il n'avait pas le temps de parler avec qui que ce soit. C'était encore bien qu'il daigne descendre pour le souper.

Bref, Yuki descendit les escaliers en courant puis de son ton toujours calme répondit.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour monsieur Soma, c'est Mlle Kazumi.

Le Prince était plutôt surpris d'entendre la voix de la remplaçante au bout du fil. Pour tout dire, il s'attendait à n'importe qui sauf elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

- En bien, étant donné vos excellents résultats scolaires j'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être intéressé à faire du tutorat.

_C'est bien ma veine_, songea Yuki. _Aider une personne qui ne veux rien savoir et qui est loin d'avoir comprit quelque chose non merci_!

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que…

- Il va de soit que vous serez payer bien sur!

_Payer? Le programme de tutorat n'est pas du bénévolat habituellement?_

Bien entendu la professeure ne se doutait pas des interrogations de son élève.

- Dix dollars l'heure, pour trois séances d'une heure semaine ce qui équivaut à trente dollars par semaine pendant un mois c'est pas mal non?

Yuki réfléchit un moment. Trente dollars semaine c'était mieux que rien. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas de travail. De l'argent un peu, mais pas pour faire n'importe quoi. Finalement se disant que son futur élève ne serait peut-être pas trop bouché il accepta.

- Parfait! La première rencontre entre toi et ton élève se fera demain soir à 7 heures dans ma classe, mais arrive un peu plutôt j'ai quelque papier à te donner.

- J'y serai!

Yuki allait raccrocher lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Une dernière chose, n'en parle à personne jusqu'à demain okay?

Même s'il ne savait pas le pourquoi d'une telle discrétion Yuki répondit :

- Bien sur!

- À demain donc. Bonne soirée.

- À vous aussi…

Ainsi ce termina sa conversation avec la remplaçante alors que Kyo franchissait la porte d'entrer. «Fait chier» furent ses premières paroles.

- Qu'est ce que tu as eu cette fois? Des heures de colle, lança Yuki d'un ton moqueur à demi accoté sur le mur où était accroché le téléphone.

Kyo lui lança un regard noir, déjà furieux par son futur tutorat et ne répondit rien pour une fois. Il passa à côté de Yuki et fila en haut dans sa chambre. Perplexe Yuki leva les yeux vers les escaliers et dit pour lui-même :

- Tien il ne répond pas à la provocation? C'est bien la première fois.

Puis il se surprit à s'inquiéter pour son cousin en remontant les escaliers. Était-il malade? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de rester de marbre face à la provocation surtout quand celle-ci venait de Yuki.

Avant de s'en rendre même conte, Yuki était déjà rendu devant la chambre de Kyo. Il resta là, immobile puis tourna les talons. C'était Kyo! Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pas vrai?

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de le voir?

C'était la question que se posait la souris en entrant dans sa chambre.

XxX

Le lendemain, 8 heures AM

_**P.O.V Yuki**_

Tout le long du trajet pour aller à l'école, Tohru avait interrogé Kyo sur sa punition d'hier. Rien à faire il refusait d'en parler se contentant de dire que c'était dix fois pire qu'une colle.

- En plus je suis obliger de dormir le soir maintenant! Ajoutait-il d'un ton dramatique.

- Parce que tu faisais quoi d'habitude? Avait demander innocemment Tohru.

- Je m'entraîne!

- Oui, mais à faire quoi?

Et avant que Kyo ait pu dire quoi que ce soit j'avais répondu :

- Des travaux manuels Tohru, évidemment!

Tohru m'avait regardée bizarrement alors que Kyo était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Heureusement pour lui, car s'il s'était jeter sur moi j'aurais sûrement gagner (attention je ne me vante pas, je dis un fait c'est tout!), nous étions devant l'école. Je me suis alors éclipser, riant comme un fou alors que Tohru demandait à mon cousin :

- Quels travaux manuels?

Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui raconter. Dommage que j'ai manqué ça. Enfin bref, nous ne nous sommes revu que par la suite dans le premier cours de la journée. Histoire. Bien entendu mon cousin stupide dormait à moitié au grand dam du prof, Monsieur Umino, qui pensait que Kyo serait attentif maintenant qu'il l'avait déplacé au bout de la classe, loin des fenêtres, du soleil et de ses rayons.

Évidemment, M. Umino n'avait pas pris en conte le facteur K.

K pour Mlle Kazumi.

Comme celle-ci empêchait Kyo de dormir dans ses cours il fallait bien qu'il rattrape son sommeil à quelque part non?

La moitié du cours était maintenant passée. Doucement j'ai tourné la tête pour regarder mon cousin qui s'était réveillé mais qui avait les yeux à demi-ouvert. Prit d'une subite inspiration j'ai attrapé une feuille de papier, ai griffonné quelques mots dessus et l'ai lancé sur mon cousin à un moment où le prof ne regardait pas.

Je le vis tendre la main vers le papier, rougir comme une tomate et me balancer des insultes en silence. Puis il griffonna à son tour quelque chose et me lança le papier. Voici ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

_Les travaux manuels ça épuise tant que ça baka neko? Yuki _

_**Tu parles d'un sujet que tu connais, k'so nezumi alors ne vient pas me faire chier. En plus ce n'est pas moi qui fais de drôle de bruit le soir! Kyo**_

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir puis j'ai fourré le papier dans une de mes poches.

Chat stupide! Tu ne payes rien pour attendre.

En plus, s'il savait pourquoi je faisais de drôle de bruits le soir il ne m'en aurait jamais parler. Et ce n'était pas pour sa perverse raison. Je faisais des cauchemars voilà tout…

Des cauchemars à propos de Lui!

Akito.

**Fin P.O.V**

XxX

Midi

**P.O.V Kyo**

Bon j'avoue, je n'aurais pas du lui écrire ça. C'était bête surtout que je savais la vraie raison de ses bruits. Je l'ai appris par hasard, un soir en rentrant plutôt d'un de mes entraînements.

Flash-back

Il était minuit. Comme à mon habitude j'étais allé m'entraîner ce soir là. Pour une raison que j'ai oublié, peut-être étais-je trop fatigué, je suis rentré à minuit plutôt qu'à deux heures. C'est en ouvrant la porte d'entrer que j'entendis quelqu'un gémir. J'ai monté les marches doucement, sans faire aucuns bruits. Les gémissements se faisaient toujours entendre. On aurait dit que la personne souffrait énormément. Puis j'entendis des murmures. Tendant l'oreille, je réussis à capter les mots, non le seul mot que répétait Yuki (car c'était lui, j'avais reconnu sa voix d'ange…d'ange??? Non son couinement de souris) comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra :

- Non…non…non…

Je voulu me rendre dans sa chambre, mais pour ça je devais traverser le couloir et passer sur LA planche, vous savez celle qui craque tout le temps. Qu'à cela ne tienne je fis un pas pour m'approcher quand je vis une ombre quitter la chambre de Shiguré et se rendre dans celle de Yuki. En m'approchant j'entendis un cri puis quelqu'un qui murmurait des paroles rassurantes. La porte étant entrouverte je pus voir une personne aux longs cheveux argenté serrez contre elle mon pauvre Yuki.

- Chut, ça va aller, je suis là…

- Aya…il…il…

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Ayamé en caressant les cheveux de Yuki qui semblait pleurer contre lui.

Je me sentis vraiment mal à ce moment là. Mal et impuissant! Qui était donc ce «Il» qui avait osé faire du mal à mon Yu…à mon cousin? J'étais tellement préoccupé par ce qui c'était passer que je suis rester accroupi dans le couloir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Fin Flash back

Et maintenant que j'y repense, qu'est-ce qu'Ayamé faisait dans la chambre de Shiguré?

Enfin, bref. Refermant mon casier et ayant à la main mon dîner (préparer par ma chère Tohru) je me suis dirigé vers la cafétéria pour manger avec mes cousins et ma divine cuisinière.

En passant quand je dis divine cuisinière c'est que j'adore sa cuisine pas que j'aime Tohru. Enfin oui je l'aime, mais pas comme ça. C'est une petite sœur pour moi vu?

Et puis qui n'aimerais pas quelqu'un qui met du thon dans son dîner en plus du lait?

Une fois à la caf', j'ai repéré la tignasse blonde de Momiji, assit aux côté de Tohru et celle de Haru, qui mangeait doucement à côté d'eux.

- Kyon, lança Momiji en me voyant. Ici, ici!

Lui, il n'est pas possible. À 16 ans, mesurant ma taille et s'était enfin décider à mettre des vêtements d'homme, il restait toujours aussi gamin. Soupirant je me suis laisser tomber, tel un corps mort aux côtés de Haru qui me salua.

- Tient Yuki n'est pas là, remarquai-je en commençant à manger.

- Il n'était pas avec toi, me questionna Tohru d'une voix inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin du cours.

Comme ça Yuki nous faussait compagnie? Enfin débara…

Minute. Ce ne serait pas à cause de moi, de ce que j'ai écris, qu'il n'est pas là? Pendant que je songeais à ça, Tohru rajouta comme la voix de ma conscience :

-J'espère qu'il va bien!

Incapable de rester assit plus longtemps je me suis levé et j'ai quitté la caf' oubliant mon dîner sur la table.

- Attend Kyon, ai-je entendu derrière moi, mais j'ai continué mon chemin vers la case de mon cousin.

Par chance il s'y trouvait.

- Yuki, fut la seule chose que je suis parvenu à dire en le voyant.

Lentement il tourna sa tête vers moi et me dévisagea d'un air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Voir si tu vas bien…et je vois que c'est le cas alors bye.

Déjà lui avoir à demi avoué que je m'inquiétais c'était quelque chose alors qu'il n'en demande pas plus.

**Fin P.O.V **

Yuki fixa son cousin qui s'éloignait et, peut-être pour avoir la confirmation que celui-ci c'était vraiment inquiété pour lui il lança :

- Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher c'est ça?

Kyo s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il répondit :

- Tu n'étais pas là à la table.

Il disait ça comme si c'était une réponse. Yuki eut un demi sourire avant d'ajouter d'un ton doucereux qui fit que Kyo se senti mal :

- Tu as donc penser que c'était à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas?

Le chat pivota et regarda son cousin dans les yeux s'apprêtant à s'excuser, mais Yuki ajouta :

- Ne soit pas si sur de l'importance de ce que tu dis à pour moi!

Sur ce il ferma son casier avec force et tourna les talons laissant un Kyo furieux.

Furieux et blesser. Car même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, les paroles de son cousin l'avaient blessé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru lui-même!

* * *

_Hey hey, un chapitre de boucler _

_Je me demande combien cette fic en aura? Pour le moment je pense à cinq plus l'épilogue mais ce sera peut-être plus long…ou moins. _

_Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Dans le prochain la rencontre entre Kyo et son Tuteur. À voir._

_Une petite review pour l'auteur?_

_Kissous,_

_Romania_


	3. Elle, moi et Lui

**Titre: **Leçons particulières

**Auteur:** Moi, la grande Romania ( peut-être pas si grande que ça mais bon...)

**Couple:** Kyo x Yuki, d'autres prochainement

**Disclamer:** Non je l'ai ai pas encore, snif...

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et désolée de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre plus vite ( l'auteure trop occupée).

Sur ce, à tous mes lecteurs:

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Elle, moi et Lui

2 heures PM

Kyo fixait Yuki depuis le début du cours, mais celui-ci ne daignait pas le regarder. Celui-là, des fois (tout le temps) faisait ressentir un flot d'émotions à Kyo. En ce moment il avait autant envie de se faire pardonner que de passer Yuki par la fenêtre. De quoi devenir fou. Alors pour passez le temps il regardait la souris s'imaginant les deux scènes plusieurs fois. D'abord s'il s'excusait vraiment il perdrait à jamais son image de «Bad Boy» (pas qu'il y tienne tant que ça) et il pourrait dire adieu à son Ego. De l'autre côté s'il tentait de passer Yuki par la fenêtre, car il doutait légèrement de ses capacité à y arriver, il se pouvait qu'il soit blesser dans la chute et…

Minute.

De puis quand s'inquiétait-il du sort de son imbécile de cousin?

Kyo poussa un soupir.

Depuis trop longtemps déjà. Enfin il ne faut pas confondre s'inquiéter avec une forme d'affection.

Non. Non.

Kyo n'appréciait pas son cousin. À la rigueur il le supportait. Il concédait aussi le fait que Yuki est des yeux magnifique. Deux améthystes qui brillait lorsqu'il parlait d'un sujet qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Qui semblait sourire lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Tohru. Qui devenaient froides comme la glace lorsqu'il le regardait lui, Kyo.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du troisième cours de la journée, Kyo était perdu dans la contemplation de Yuki. Il ne se rendit compte que le cours était fini que lorsque la souris se leva et ramassa ses cahiers.

- Kyo, tu viens? Questionna Tohru alors que Yuki était déjà parti.

- J'arrive.

XxX

5 heures PM

**P.O.V Yuki**

Non. Quoi qu'en dise Tohru je ne fuyait pas mon cousin aujourd'hui…

Ok, peut-être un peu, mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tant que lui le sache, c'est ce qui importe. Je lui en veux vraiment. Il n'a pas idée de ce que j'ai enduré. Rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne encore.

Enfin, c'est du passé. Je dois m'efforcer d'oublier. C'est comme pour Kyo, je dois redevenir naturel avec lui, ne pas lui montrer l'importance de ses paroles. L'ignorer plus longtemps reviendrait à nier ce que je lui ai dit ce midi.

En soupirant je m'effondre sur mon lit. Ha s'il savait l'importance d ses paroles, de son opinion, de ses pensées pour moi.

Jamais!

Il ne doit jamais savoir. Sinon il s'éloignera de moi et j'en mourrai. C'est difficile à avouer, mais j'ai besoin de lui. Besoin de voir son visage, besoin qu'il me provoque, me montre que j'ai encore de l'importance pour quelqu'un. Si un jour il arrêtait de me regarder je n'aurais plus de raison de m'en être sorti.

Je lève les yeux vers l'horloge à tête de chat, dont les yeux se balade de gauche à droite. Cinq heures. Il me reste une heure et demie car je dois arriver avant mon « élève». Je me demande bien ce que la professeure doit me dire.

- Yuki, c'est prêt, me dit Tohru d'en bas des escalier.

- Je descends!

XxX

6 hures 45 PM

Je suis dans le bureau de la prof qui m'explique que si je réussis à faire passer mon élève de 50 à 75 j'aurai un bonus de 50$ à la fin du mois. En moi-même je me dis que, si ce n'est pas impossible ce sera difficile. Surtout sinon élève est du genre têtu. Je hoche la tête pour signifier que j'ai compris alors qu'elle m'explique que la grande difficulté de mon élève est les Maths.

Génial, moi qui déteste les Maths même si je comprend tout.

Elle me donne ensuite des idées d'exercices, la matière et un volume pour me guider. Sur ce elle me souhaite bonne chance et quitte la pièce. À l'horloge il reste 10 minutes avant 7 heures.

- À nous deux mon futur élève qui que tu sois!

**Fin P.O.V**

XxX

7 heures PM tapante

Kyo marchait d'un pas nonchalant. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre au rendez-vous, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être renvoyé. C'est pourquoi il gravissait les marches menant au deuxième étage là où se trouvait la salle de classe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, une fois rendu en haut des marches et s'être retrouver dans le couloir, Mlle Kazumi qui l'attendait.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-elle de sa voix douce que Kyo détestait.

- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, marmonna le chat entre ses dents.

- Allons ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Il t'attend bonne chance.

Sur ce elle passa à côté de lui alors qu'il répétait :

- Bonne chance?

- Oh et n'oubli pas tu dois l'appeler Sensei. À demain chaton.

Le dernier mot de la remplaçante mit un moment à se rendre jusqu'au cerveau de Kyo, mais lorsqu'il réalisa sa signification et qu'il se retourna pour regarder dans la direction de le jeune femme celle-ci avait disparut à l'angle du couloir. Sans tenir compte de l'heure, Kyo se rua vers la fenêtre la plus proche et regarda dehors. Déjà Mlle Kazumi embarquait dans son automobile et démarrait.

_Et merde_, se disait Kyo en se dirigeant vers la classe abandonnant l'idée de la poursuivre. _Pourquoi avoir dit chaton? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait savoir pour moi? Non impossible elle n'est arrivée que depuis hier et…merde_!

Jurant parce qu'il était inquiet, Kyo ouvrit la porte et lança un :

- Désolé pour le retard Sensei.

C'est à se moment qu'il leva les yeux et découvrit Yuki assit sur une chaise qui le dévisageait.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Commença Kyo déboussoler autant par la vue de Yuki que par la dernière phrase de la remplaçante.

- Alors c'est toi mon élève, constata Yuki d'un ton neutre alors qu'il était très heureux de la tournure des choses.

De cette façon il passerait plus de temps avec Kyo et puis son cousin était dans l'obligation de le vouvoyer ce qui l'amusait au plus haut point.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'en plus d'avoir un tuteur il a fallu que ce soit toi?

Au moment où le dernier mot franchissait ses lèvres, le chat se mit à regretter de les avoirs prononcer. Déjà qu'il était en froid, enfin plus que d'habitude, avec Yuki ce n'était pas vraiment le temps d'en rajouter. Surtout que si leur secret était en péril il aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait trouver.

- Je vois, fit simplement Yuki en faisant pivoter sa chaise pour être dos à Kyo.

- Écoute Yuki je…

- C'est Seisei ici et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer Kyo-kun.

La voix de son cousin était glaciale, ce qui frappa encore une fois Kyo mais celui-ci continua à parler.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je dois t…vous parlez, Sensei.

_Simplement pour_ _aujourd'hui je vais être poli, mais ne t'y habitue pas Yuki!_

La voix inquiète de Kyo et le fait qu'il lui obéisse si facilement ne laissa rien présager de bon du pont de vue du Prince qui se retourna et fixa Kyo dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je crains que…notre secret n'en soit plus un!

- Quoi? Tu l'as révéler à quelqu'un par inadvertance c'est ça? Ha c'est sur! J'aurais dut m'y attendre de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable que toi!

- Tu oses m'accuser!

Et tant pis pour le vouvoiement.

- Oh que oui, qui d'autre serait aussi irresponsable?

Ils criaient tout les deux maintenant. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'école sinon ils se seraient sûrement fait prendre dans une drôle de situation. En fait, depuis que Kyo lui avait dit que leur secret était dévoilé, Yuki s'était jeté sur lui le faisant basculer sur le bureau. Depuis ils y étaient toujours, la sourie allongé sur le chat qui le tenait par le colet. Leurs visage à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre.

L'écho eut tout le temps d'avaler les dernières paroles de Yuki car un long silence s'installa. Le regard glacé de Yuki rencontra celui de feu de Kyo. Il vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux du chat alors qu'il détourna le regard en marmonnant :

- Pensez ce que vous voulez…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau alors que Yuki comprit que ses paroles devaient avoir atteint le chat plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Kyo…

Entendre Yuki murmurer son nom agit comme une décharge électrique sur Kyo qui le regarda de nouveau si intensément que Yuki cru un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser (1), mais telle n'était pas l'intention du chat. Posant ses mains sur le torse de Yuki, Kyo le repoussa assez violemment puis se leva et dit d'un ton sec :

- Ne soit pas si sur de l'importance que tes paroles ont pour moi!

Sur ce il tourna les talons, ouvrit la pour et lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Merci pour la leçon Sensei! Je sais maintenant qu'il faut toujours juger son prochain sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Bonne soirée!

Yuki resta assis sur le sol de la classe après le départ du chat. Puis il se releva, ramassa ses choses et quitta la pièce. Sur le mur, l'horloge indiquait 7 h15. Ils avaient tenu à peine 15 minutes…

* * *

_Voili vouilou mon chapitre 2_

_Ha ha, ça brasse pas mal. Kyo renvoie sa phrase à Yuki (j'adore quand ça arrive que voulez-vous:P)_

_Et puis la remplaçante qui appelle Kyo chaton…ça cache quelque chose ça…à voir!_

_Momiji : Et moi dans tout ça? On me voit même pas dans ce chapitre là!_

_Moi : Ça viendra… (Chuchote) je pense bien_

_Momiji : Quoi?_

_Moi : Rien rien… _

_Alors je suis mieux de me sauver maintenant avant que Momiji comprenne mes paroles! À bientôt pour le chapitre trois où Kyo et Yuki vont p-être se réconcilier…_

_Kiss_

_Romania_

_(1) : C'est pas pour tout suite les bisous…mais ça viendra c'est sur_


	4. Lui et Moi

**Titre **: Leçons particulières

**Auteur **: Moi, la grande Romania :P

**Couple** : Kyo/Yuki et autre surement

**Disclamer** : Pas a moi!

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lui et moi

**P.O.V Kyo**

Moins de quinze minutes après avoir quitter Yuki j'étais de retour chez moi. Sachant très bien que Shiguré serait dans sa salle de travail entrain de taper (ou de faire semblant de) son prochain chapitre de roman, c'est vers cette pièce que je me suis dirigé.

Doucement j'entrouvris la porte, m'attendant a moitié de voir mon idiot de cousin endormit sur son portable, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Shiguré, parfaitement alerte, fixait son écran d'ordinateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Mon cousin leva enfin son regard vers moi et je cru y voir une légère lueur de stress, comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit par son père. Il referma son portable avant de me regarder dans les yeux, souriant bêtement comme à son habitude, toute trace d'angoisse balayée de son regard.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être à l'école toi?

- Ouai, mais y a plus important! On a un gros problème! J'ai des bonnes raisons de croire qu'une personne à découvert notre secret.

Ceci dit, j'ai croisé les bras et attendu sa réaction. Contre toute attente il ne manifesta ni surprise, ni crainte, ni angoisse. Il resta simplement calme, impassible.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

Je lui ai alors raconter l'épisode dans le couloir avec Mlle Kazumi, précisant que c'était notre remplaçante. Cette fois sa réaction fut prévisible :

- Dit elle est mignonne?

J'ai vraiment passé très prêt de lui en flanquer une. En fait je l'aurais fait si ce n'avait été de l'arrivée, plus qu'importune, du frère de Yuki.

- Guré-san, fit une voix derrière moi en ouvrant la porte.

On ne vit, pendant une seconde, qu'une masse de cheveux argenté qu'une main replaça laissant apparaître le visage du serpent…

Ayamé!

Celui-ci, en m'apercevant, pencha la tête sur le côté puis fit une moue en regardant Shiguré :

- Tu m'avais dit qu'on serait seul, Guré-san…

Je suppose que la surprise se lut sur mon visage alors que mon regard passait d'Ayamé à Shiguré qui venait vers moi.

- Justement Kyo allait me quitter, n'est-ce pas.

Pff, n'importe quoi! Comme si j'avais vraiment fini de lui parler. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais je me suis quand même retrouvé dehors. Comme si Ayamé était plus important que mon…notre problème. Si notre secret était découvert…

Un frisson me parcourut alors que j'imaginais le pire.

- Kyo…

J'ai lever les eux vers la voix qui m'appelait.

- Momiji!

Ma parole, ils se sont donner le mot pour débarquer ici en même temps?!?

**Fin P.O.V**

Le Lendemain, à l'école

Depuis hier, Kyo n'avait pas reparlé à Yuki. Il faut dire que la soirée s'était déroulée très rapidement. D'abord, Momiji avait « enlever » Tohru pour l'emmener au cinéma, d'où sa présence chez Shiguré. Ensuite, Kyo était parti s'entraîner pour ne revenir que vers deux ou trois heures du matin alors que tous dormaient d'un profond sommeil.

Ce matin il avait sauter le petit déjeuner et s'était lever tellement en retard qu'il avait du courir pour arriver à temps à l'école. En ce moment il était à sa case. La première cloche avait sonnée, la seconde ne saurait tardée. Pourtant, Kyo prenait son temps. À vrai dire il n'était pas spécialement pressé de retourner en classe et de voir sa prof.

- Tu traînes?

Le ton était plutôt doux, tellement que ça surprit Kyo qui avait, bien sur, reconnu la voix de la souris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda-t-il sèchement sans le regarder.

- Me faire pardonner…je n'aurais jamais du t'accuser…

Kyo ferma les yeux un instant, toujours la tête a demi dans son casier. Une part de lui voulait rester en froid avec Yuki, l'autre voulait pardonner. Arg, pourquoi? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de se brancher avec Yuki? Toujours lorsqu'il était question de lui, des émotions contradictoire l'assaillait. En vérité ce que son cousin lui avait dit hier n'aurait pas du le blesser autant en temps normal.

Après un long combat mental, le pardon l'emporta.

- Ça va…j'm'en fiche après tout!

- Kyo…

Le chat se raidit en sentant le souffle de son cousin dans son cou. Surtout rester calme, ne pas paniqué. C'était Yuki bon sang.

Respirer et répondre d'un ton détacher…

- Quoi?

C'était plutôt raté pour le ton détacher. En fait Kyo avait presque crié en se retournant.

Mauvaise idée!

Il se retrouvait maintenant à deux pouces du visage de son cousin qui le fixait dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis Yuki baissa les yeux, rougissant.

-…

Kyo, pour sa part était très mal à l'aise. Coincé entre son cousin et sa case, il ne pouvait bouger sans frôler le corps de Yuki.

Boum, boum. Boum, boum.

Et son cœur qui battait si vite et si fort. Pour peu il lui aurait crié de se taire. Si Yuki s'en rendait conte il croirait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet…

…pas que ce soit le cas non? Si?

- Je suis désoler, marmonna Yuki tirant Kyo de ses pensées.

- Ça va, Yu…

Le ton de Kyo s'était considérablement adoucit mais c'est plus le surnom qu'il lui avait donner qui fit relever la tête à Yuki ce qui eut pour effet de faire frôler leur lèvres.

Boum, boum, boum…

Le cœur de Kyo s'emballa encore plus alors qu'il retenait son cousin qui avait reculé.

- Yu, murmura-t-il avait de l'attirer à lui et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La deuxième cloche sonna, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas profitant au max l'un de l'autre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Yuki fut surprit par le baiser de Kyo, mais bien vite il s'abandonna aux sensations de bien-être qu'il ressenti. Lorsque Kyo demanda l'accès à sa bouche c'est avec plaisir qu'il lui accorda, approfondissant leur premier baiser.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et ils se séparèrent pour respirer un peu.

- Et bien, commença Yuki avec un sourire alors que Kyo le regardait un peu désorienter. Si je m'attendais à ça.

- Hum, hum

Surprit que quelqu'un les dérange, les deux cousins tournèrent la tête pour regarder qui était l'auteur de ses toussotement.

- Vous êtes en retard messieurs…

- Écoutez, Mlle Kazumi, commença Yuki en se demandant depuis quand elle était là.

Les avait-elle vu?

Non sûrement pas.

- Moi et Kyo on…Kyo!?

Yuki s'interrompit dans ses explications voyant son cousin détaller en vitesse. Lui qui fuyait? Impossible!

-XxX-

**P.O.V Kyo**

Lorsque je me suis enfin arrêté j'étais à bout de souffle. Yuki…

J'ai embrassé Yuki!!!!!

Pire j'ai aimé ça…

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passer par la tête? Yuki et moi c'est...nous…

Non! Il n'y a pas de nous! Il n'y aura jamais de nous! C'est impossible…je n'ai pas…vraiment voulu l'embrasser non?

Si!

Tout ça va me rendre dingue. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi j'ai aimé la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, pourquoi j'en veux encore? Hé oh, ça va pas la tête. Yuki c'est :

A : Un gars

B : Mon rival

Et C : Mon cousin!

JE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR DU DÉSIR POUR LUI!

IM-POS-SI-BLE!!

…

Bon pas si impossible que ça. J'avoue il est plutôt mignon, il a des yeux comme personne, des lèvres sucrée et sa peau…

Suffit. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Que je me calme. À m'entendre penser on dirait presque que je suis…

…amoureux?!?

* * *

_Mouarf, je vous laisse là desssus. Bon okay c'est pas mon meilleur chap mais va falloir s'en contenter…_

_La prochaine fois ( dans une ou deux semaines peux pas avant)…um…_

_Deuxième cours de tutorat, comment évolue la relation Kyo-Yuki et la relation Mlle Kazimi-Kyo….que sait-elle au juste?_

_Théoriquement cette fic devrait avoir encore deux chap peut-être une épilogue. Qui sait?_

_Review pour l'auteur( ce qui l'incitera grandement à poster la suite nenon c'est pas un message subliminal :P?_

_Kissous et à la prochaine_

_Romania_


	5. Et ça continu

Et oui, après une loooooooooooongue abscence qui est ABSOLUMENT impardonnable je le sais, je reviens enfin avec ce...hum..hum...court chapitre ( l'auteure qui se cache derrière ses personnages)...

Je ne vous servirai pas d'excuses bidon, seulement la vérité...je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour la suite voilà tout

J'espère tout de même qu'il y a toujours des gens pour me lire, Nee??

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Et ça continue…

Yuki fixa un long moment le couloir vide se demandant ce qui avait prit à Kyo. Regrettait-il leur baiser? Espérant que non le prince regarda en direction de Mlle Kazumi qui lui sourirait attendant vraisemblablement qu'il termine les explications qu'il avait commencées à lui fournir avant le départ précipité de son cousin.

Cherchant un peut ses mots Yuki répondit :

- En fait Kyo avait…perdu son cahier et je l'aidais à le chercher tout simplement!

- Vous l'aidiez? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton soupçonneux mais toujours aussi chaleureux.

Alors que le prince acquiesçait du chef elle ajouta :

- Plaquer contre la case?

La souris ne trouva rien à répondre alors que Mlle Kazumi se mettait à rire. Puis reprenant son sérieux elle fit signe à son élève de la suivre à l'intérieur de la classe. Soupirant de soulagement parce qu'elle ne l'interrogeait pas plus Yuki la suivit après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil au couloir vide…

-XxX-

La journée fut d'une lenteur exaspérante pour Yuki alors que Mlle Kazumi semblait s'amuser à ses dépends, lui faisait toujours répondre aux questions. Puis, alors qu'il commençait même à désespérer, la cloche sonna. Ha doux son aux oreilles des élèves qui en ont assez d'être en classe!

Yuki fut l'un des premier à se lever et, une fois n'est pas coutume, quitta la classe au pas de course.

Midi. Il n'était que midi!

En entrant dans la cafétéria, Yuki remarqua tout de suite les silhouette enlacés de Momiji et Tohru dans la file de la caf's. Près d'eux se tenait Haru qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. C'est à lui que s'adressa la souris en premier.

- Haru!

Le visage de son cousin sembla s'éclairer lorsque Yuki l'eu rejoind, comme s'il le remerciait de venir lui tenir compagnie. Malheureusement, le prince n'avait pas prévu rester longtemps.

- Yuki. Quelle surprise de…

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Kyo?

La surprise se lu sur le visage de Haru qui secoua la tête. Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais déjà Yuki avait détalé, criant un vague merci laissant son cousin perplexe.

**_P.O.V Kyo_**

C'est en marchant que je suis rentré chez Shiguré. En poussant la porte j'ai cru entendre des gémissements à demi étouffé venant du bureau de mon cher cousin. En temps normal je me serais posé quelque questions, mais là je n'aspirais à rien d'autre que de retrouver mon refuge favori : le toit.

Ainsi je me trouvais là, étendu de tout mon long comme le chat que j'étais, à la merci des douces caresses du soleil. Ha si Yuki pouvait être mon soleil…

Non, pas Yuki! Ne pas penser à lui…

Lui, voilà comment je l'appellerai désormais.

Les yeux fermés, j'ai chassé l'image de mon cousin pour le remplacer par l'infini du ciel. Pourtant mes lèvres, longtemps, ont préservés le gout de son baiser.

…

Des bruits de pas.

Proches, très proches.

Lent, mesurés, comme si la personne se doutait qu'un rien pouvait me réveillé et qu'elle voulait l'évité.

Trop tard, je suis réveillé!

**_Fin P.O.V Kyo_**

**_P.O.V Yuki_**

Après avoir quitté l'école, j'ai couru jusque chez moi et me suis directement dirigé vers le toit, vers SON refuge où je savais que je pourrais le trouver. Il m'apparut dans la douce lumière comme l'incarnation du soleil lui-même. Sous la légère brise, ses cheveux couleurs feu se déplaçaient doucement, couvrant tantôt ses yeux avant de reprendre leur position initiale.

Lentement, je me suis approché de lui, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Une fois à ses côtés je me suis agenouillé mon regard glissant sur son visage, en détaillant chaque trait. Ses yeux clos, sa peau légèrement basanée, ses douces lèvres. Sans même m'en rendre compte je me rapprochais déjà de celles-ci. C'est à ce moment que mon cousin ouvrit les yeux…

_Je sais, c'est court mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux..._

_Un ou deux chapitre à paraître...Quand? Je sais pas..._

_Peut-être un Pakage Deal??_

_Kissous_

_Romy_


End file.
